The present invention relates to wheeled carriers for golf club bags, more particularly, a wheeled golf club bag carrier which fits over the bottom of a golf bag and allows a user to roll the golf bag from one location to another location instead of having to carry the golf bag.
Currently, when a golfer goes golfing the golfer must carry his/her golf bag holding all of the golfer's golf clubs to the golfer's car from the golfer's home and then from the car to a clubhouse. Then, after golfing, the golfer must reverse the process by carrying the golf bag from the club house to the car and then from the car into the home. This can be especially stressful on a golfer's back and shoulders, especially considering the size of golf bags and the weight of a golf bag filled with golf clubs and other golfing accessories. In addition if a golfer lives in an apartment or condo then the golfer has to carry the golf bag even further than normal. Although golf carts, commonly referred to as pull carts, are available to golfers, these pull carts are large and cumbersome because they are designed to go over the rough terrain of golf courses. In addition, many golfers do not use or own pull carts because the majority of golf courses require the use of an electric or gas powered golf cart to make play go faster.
Therefore, a need exists for a wheeled golf club bag carrier which is small, easily adapted to any golf bag and will allow a user to roll a golf bag from one location to another location instead of having to carry the golf bag.
The relevant prior art includes the following patents/applications:
Patent/Application Number(U.S. unless otherwise stated)InventorIssue/Pub. Date2008/0251653ManusOct. 16, 2008D541,503LeeApr. 24, 20077,229,082WilmarthJun. 12, 20072005/0274761HesmerDec. 15, 20056,672,600Engelhardt et al.Jan. 06, 20042003/0071428KangApr. 17, 2003DE20307278TangAug. 14, 20032003/0234503ChiangDec. 25, 20036,068,270KimMay 30, 20005,924,709YangJul. 20, 19993,042,602MeiklejohnJul. 10, 1962GB683,548Noel et al.Dec. 03, 19522,467,076BirnbergApr. 12, 1949